1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an order confirmation system using calling line identification presentation (hereinafter, referred to as “CLIP”) and method thereof, and on-line accomplishment authentication method of transaction accomplishment using the same, and more particularly, to an order confirmation system using CLIP and method thereof, and on-line accomplishment authentication method of transaction accomplishment using the same, wherein in the case where a user who has became a member of a web site that provides on-line contents transmits goods order information to a distributor who provides predetermined commodities and services using the Internet, or the wired or wireless telephone via a telephone network, a terminal disposed on the distributor side is adapted to compare and analyze a telephone number received through a CLIP service, determine whether the telephone number is a goods order information call or a common call, display a customer's information on the terminal, and controls the customer's input order information to be printed through a predetermined output medium, and in the case where the user purchases desired merchandise through the above method, the terminal is adapted to send information on a purchase history to a main server (of which the user has became a member) that provides on-line contents so that the purchase history information can be authenticated as on-line use accomplishment.
2. Background of the Related Art
In modern society, with the advent of information age with the remarkable development of information communication field and the Internet due to digital revolution, users can be provided with desired information in real time through a computer, a mobile communication terminal or the like.
The Internet that had been simply used for military purposes has recently been widely used without being limited to specific field. As the Internet becomes a part of real life, the number of users that use the Internet rapidly increases. Accordingly, there is a trend that the number of service providers that provide predetermined services to Internet uses also rapidly increases.
With the rapid development of the Internet, the use population of the Internet increases by geometric progression. Thus, electronic commerce using the Internet has been greatly activated through a variety of fields. Electronic commerce through a web-to-web method is mainly performed.
The web-to-web method is usually applied when a seller directly operates an Internet shopping mall. In case of services in which a manager of an Internet shopping mall recruits common small-scale businessmen as members and supplies order information on merchandise to the small-scale businessmen, a web-to-phone method rather than the web-to-web method is usually employed due to the installation cost such as computers.
In case of an on-line order using the conventional web-to-phone method, a manager of an Internet shopping mall has to use a telephone circuit if he wants to transmit goods order information that is received from a shopping mall web site to a real merchandise seller. In this case, since the manager transmits data related to order information, the merchandise seller must have an additional telephone circuit in which a dedicated terminal that can automatically receive a data signal as well as a common call circuit is installed. Due to this, an initial installation cost increases. Further, in the case where a common call is received through the telephone circuit installed in the dedicated terminal, a user may feel inconvenient because he or she has to confirm whether the call is data transmission or a common call.
In case of employing on-line order through the web-to-phone method, a corresponding merchandise seller has to manually write an order history into a predetermined scratch paper whenever he receives a goods order through a telephone, and then provides corresponding goods according to the order history. More particularly, in case of a delivery shop that usually sells goods through delivery, the business processing speed will be slow if orders have to be manually written. Further, as there will be a case where the delivery is delayed due to a miswriting, business efficiency is lowered. It is also difficult to maintain systematic and continuous member management only through scratch paper into which a received order history is written as a temporary expedient. In addition, if a consumer cannot use the Internet, he cannot order a desired product. Thus, there is a problem in that goods can be ordered under an environment in which the Internet is always available.
Meanwhile, in the prior art method, a user who has became a member of a web site that provides predetermined contents through the Internet usually has to have access to a corresponding Internet web site, select desired goods to buy, and then send this fact to a corresponding distributor using a computer, facsimile, other receiving devices, etc. through an Internet network or a public telephone network. In this case, the user can receive favors, such as mileage and points for purchase accomplishment, only when he or she purchases goods through a shopping mall of an on-line web site of which he or she has became a member, but cannot receive authentication for on-line use accomplishment when he purchases desired merchandise in an on-line contents member shop registration shop through a wired or wireless telephone.
Further, in the conventional method, in the case where an order call is received through the same telephone number as that of a customer database that is previously constructed in a shop, a customer's information that is previously input is displayed on a computer monitor, and the customer's order history is displayed. In order to transmit the customer's order and purchase information to a main server on-line, however, a computer that supports the Internet has to be separately provided. Accordingly, the prior art method has problems in that the economic load is high and member management is thus not performed in a systematic and continuous manner.